finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Libra (ability)
Libra, also known as Scan, Peep or Sense, is a recurring White Magic spell in the series. It displays an enemy's stats, strengths, and weaknesses. In the later 3D installments in the series, one could move a scanned enemy around to see it from all sides. In early localizations, Libra was translated as Scan. This was revised in Final Fantasy XII and the later Advance releases. Its Japanese name can be roughly romanized as "Raibura", implying that it's actually pronounced more like "Library" than the actual English word Libra. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III '''Libra' is a Level 4 White Magic spell which can first be purchased in the town of Gysahl for 3000 Gil in both versions. The Scholar class also has an ability called Peep/Study that performs the same function. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Scan', also known as Peep, costs only 1 MP to cast, and was one of the few spells Cecil could use. Cid could also use a command ability called Peep. In the DS version Libra functions the similar way as Scan does in Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy V '''Libra', also known as Scan, was a Level 1 White Magic spell that could first be purchased in Tule. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Libra', also known as Scan (SNES), could only be taught by the Esper Kirin at a rate of X5. Celes learns it naturally. It costs 5 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VII The '''Sense' Materia lets you see an enemies current and maximum HP, which would remain in the help bar for the rest of the fight. It would also temporarily show their name, level, and if applicable, weaknesses. Red XIII has this Materia initially equipped. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The '''Libra' Materia enables the detection of enemy targets' status. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Scan' was a magic that could be used to see enemies stats. It could also be used to see the enemy or teammate in 360 degrees, except for Selphie for decency reasons. Note that if an enemy's HP is greater than 99,999 its HP will be displayed as ????? until its HP is lower to 99,999 or lower. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Scan' is one of the few White Magic spells only Garnet can use. ''Final Fantasy X '''Scan' is located in Kimahri's section of the Sphere Grid. Weapons with the passive Sensor ability also allow serve this function. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The command for scanning for enemy information exists in three variations; '''Scan' on the Gun Mage Dressphere and Rikku's Machina Maw special dressphere, Libra on Yuna's Floral Fallal special dressphere, and Ma'at's Feather on Paine's Full Throttle ''Final Fantasy XII :"The character can perceive detailed information about foes. The effect is temporary."'' Libra is a Technick which grants a positive buff that lets the user see the HP, elemental weakness and status enhancements/ailments of all targeted enemies. It also reveals the location of traps, but does not reveal what type they are. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Libra can be used by six job classes; Archer, Machinist, Monk, Mononofu, Shikari and White Mage. White Mage must first acquire the Cúchulainn license, while Samurai has to acquire the Belias license. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Libra' is a clan ability that displays traps. It can be gained automatically by inserting a copy of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance into the DS while playing the game. Category:Command abilities de:Analyse